


Such a Pity

by Cahlcifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Miscarriage, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahlcifer/pseuds/Cahlcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a reason, Draco was spoiled so badly? What could possibly drive them to care so madly for their only son, and not cast him aside? </p><p>Well... here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Pity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little headcanon i have about Lucius and Narcissa...  
> another prompt i got. I have a lot of Lucius Malfoy prompts i wrote stored someplace...

The first one, was always the hardest, or so they doctors had told them. Narcissa had looked them defiantly in the eye, and said it would be no problem. Being completely and utterly proper for such a lady of her station. Lucius had every confidence in his wife, and had stood by her side for every check up, and gone with her on every outing, just to make sure she was okay. He was not a very worrisome man, but when it came to his wife and unborn child, he would destroy the world if it mean their safety. 

Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared them for what happened. Not even a clairvoyant telling them, and warning them of the future. 

Lucius knocked lightly on the door to their bedroom. “Narcissa?” he called through the heavy oak door. There was no response, as was the starting trend for the past weeks. At first, Lucius had been certain to give her her space, it seemed like she wanted to be alone, but as time paraded on, he grew more concerned. 

"Narcissa." He said in a more commanding tone. There was still no response, although he did believe he heard the rustle of fabric. He made an attempt on the door, but it was locked. He tapped his cane on the floor, and the door unlocked. He had mastered minor non-verbal casting a while ago. The Door swung upon at his command, and before him laid Narcissa, her eyes were red and watery from crying. To Lucius, they looked like they were made of glass. She was buried under white covers, the pillows lay around the room. Food had gone uneaten in it’s tray. He made a mental note to get the house elves to clean promptly. 

The platinum haired male walked over to his wife, forehead furrowed with displeasure and worry. He sat down quietly on the edge of the bed, and looked at her. She remained motionless, still in shock with grief.

"Narcissa…." he said again softly, reaching out with a black gloved hand to touch her face. If she felt him, she didn’t acknowledge it. The only sign that she was alive was her steady breathing, and the occasional sniffle. Their bed had become a breeding ground for tissues and used delicate handkerchiefs. 

Lucius took off his gloves, and put them on the edge of the bed, before laying down next to her. Their faces right across from each other. Her eyes moved to meet his, and she looked as if she wanted to talk, but couldn’t find the words. He reached out and kissed her forehead.

"I know, how difficult it’s been these past few months. I really do, because not seeing you happy, and vivacious … it hurts me. I want to see your jovial smile again. Cis. i do. I know how much you wanted to be a mother. More than anyone, more than wanting to be my wife. The most i can say is that we try again - but only when you’re ready. But please, i beg of you, recuperate." he found himself saying, his bright eyes searching over her face. 

Narcissa’s eyes began tearing up, as she let out a sob and reached for Lucius. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if she might drown in the oceans of white sheets. 

"I just… i miss him already." she croaked hoarsely. "He wasn’t even alive yet, and i miss him." 

"I know, sweets…. I…. i do too."


End file.
